Dark Paths
by DeanandSammy05
Summary: A new family moves into the house next to the Halliwell's. But Chris recognizes there children. The sisters feel that he is keeping something from them again. So they cast a spell. But of course it backfires on them. Along the way Piper, Phoebe, and Paige learn about the future, learn about Chris' painful past, meet Wyatt, and a person close to Wyatt and Chris.
1. New Neighbors and Spells

Chapter 1: New Neighbors and Spells

July-12-2004

Five month pregnant Piper Halliwell pulled into the driveway of her Victorian home, also know as Halliwell Manor. She glanced out her window and notice a moving van next door. That house brought back memories of when her ex-boyfriend, Dan lived there. She didn't even know the house was up for sale. But who could really blame her with everything that has been going on with her. Between her future son, being pregnant, trying to stop Wyatt from turning evil, and dealing with a one ear old. Piper got out of her jeep and went to the back to get Wyatt out of his car seat. She glanced over at the house next door as she closed the door, with Wyatt on her hip. Piper started to walked next door to welcome there new neighbors to the neighborhood. When she got next door she saw a women sitting in the grass with three kids. There was a little boy no more than seven and two little girls. One of the girls was about four or five and the other one looked like she wasn't even one yet.

"hi" the women looked up at Piper "I'm Piper and this is Wyatt. We live next door and just wanted to say hi"

"hi and thanks" the women said "I'm Ann Edwards and these are my kids, Adam, Angelina, and Angelica" she said

"wanna come over for something to eat and the kids can play?" Piper asked Ann. She thought about it for a few seconds before answering Piper.

"sure" Ann replied as she got up grabbing Angelica off the ground. "let me just tell my husband, Joe where we are going" Piper nodded as she shifted Wyatt on her hip.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Wyatt, Adam, Angelina, and Angelica were were sitting on the floor in the conservatory watching cartoons. While they were eating some snacks Piper gave them and playing with some of Wyatt's toys. Piper and Ann were sitting down in the conservatory watching there children and lost in there own conversation.<p>

"so when are you due?" Ann asked Piper

"November" Piper replied "wasn't exactly planned but I can't wait to have another son" she added happily

"I know what you mean by the spring next year Joe and I will have another baby" Ann said

"your pregnant?" Ann nodded happily

"about a month, so I'm not that far along" she added

"I don't know how I'm gonna handle two let alone four" Piper said as she glanced at the five kids.

"Joe say we started with a boy so he wants to end with a boy" Piper let out a light laugh "I don't really mind because I like being pregnant and I love them all. So I told him once we get another boy we are done" Ann explained

"and if this one is another girl?" Piper asked

"we'll try again one day for boy probably" Ann replied

"have you thought about names?" Piper asked Ann, who nodded

"Elizabeth Marie for a girl and Jacob Thomas for a boy" Ann replied "what about you? Have you thought of a name for your knew son?" Piper thought back to Chris, her future son as she nodded.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell" Piper replied

"wait-" Piper was interrupted by a two demons shimmering in. Wyatt immediately put up his force field around him, Adam, Angelina, and Angelic. Two demons threw a fireball at Piper and Ann. Piper froze the one headed for her and Adam telekinetically threw the fireball towards his mother back to his demon with a wave of his hand.

"ummm..." Piper and Ann both said as the looked at each other. Neither of the women knew what to say to the other.

"I think we need to talk" Piper said as Wyatt put down hid force field. Ann nodded in response.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later Piper and Ann explained everything to each other. About both of there magical heritage.<p>

"so, Adam, Angelina, and Angelica split Joe's powers?" Piper asked.

"so far it look like it" Ann nodded "since he is a witch like you he has the power to control the elements and telekinesis" Ann added "so far Adam has Electrokinesis and telekinesis, Angelina has Pyrokinesis and telekinesis, and Angelica came into her powers not that long ago and has Hydrokinesis and Telekinesis" Ann explained "what about"

"uh, where do I begin?" Piper thought out loud "um, you saw his force field, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, orbing, projection, and there is probably more that I'm forgetting" Piper replied

"how can he orb?" Ann asked

"his father, Leo is a whitelighter...well, now he is an Elder" she replied "which is why he isn't here"

"do Wyatt and your new baby have the same father?" Ann asked. Piper nodded

"yes, they do"

Chris orbed into the conservatory, but froze when he saw Wyatt with Adam, Angelina, and Angelica. Hurt, pain, guilt, anger, and sadness were in his eyes when he saw the Edwards children. But his focus was mostly on baby Angelica.

_"Chris, you do realize Melinda already lost one brother, do you really think she can handle loosing another brother" A mans voice_

_"she did a long time ago" Chris growled _

_"I can't believe she joined him" A frustrated Chris said_

_"Beth always did have a thing for Wyatt" A women's voice said_

_"Chris, you can't give up that's not what Melinda would want. You have to make thing right for you, Wyatt, and Melinda" A women's voice said_

_"I promised myself I would take care of Derek, and protect him from Wyatt" Chris said to her_

_"I will watch him while you go in the past" the women said to Chris_

"Chris! Chris! Chris!Earth to Chris!" he heard his mother calling his name, snapping him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and looked over at Piper and Ann "are you okay?"

"fine" he replied before orbing out of the Manor

"I thought you said you were going to name your baby Chris?" Ann asked

"uh, its complicated" Piper repleid

* * *

><p><span>July-14-2004<span>

The past few days Chris has been ignoring the sisters calls. The last time he was seen was when he saw Adam, Angelina, and Angelica at the Manor. Now Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting at the bar at P3. Piper was working and the two were talking to her before it opens in a few hours. While Wyatt was at Derek and Caleb's house. Caleb is the manticore baby the Charmed Ones looked after months ago. Ironically a few months ago Derek and Caleb moved in down the street from the Halliwell's.

"have you two heard from Chris the past few days?" Piper asked her sisters

"I haven't" Paige replied

"me either" Phoebe replied "why? Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked

"no" Piper shook her head "but I have the feeling he is hiding something...again"

"when isn't he?" Paige thought out out loud. Only to get a glare from her older sister. "you know what I mean"

"besides what could be worse than his last secret" Phoebe said. Piper nodded. But she thought back to how Chris was staring at Angelica.

"I don't know I guess it's just a feeling" Piper signed "Pheebs can you get some more glasses from the storage room?"

"sure" Phoebe left the bar and walked over to the storage room. But to her surprise Chris was laying on the couch in there. With an empty beer bottle and on the table next to him. He was only in a grey t-shirt and navy blue plaid boxers. She shook her head and took the bottle from his hand and set it next to the other one. Then she grabbed a blanket off the floor and put it on him. But when she touched Chris Phoebe gasped as she was thrown into a premonition.

_Chris who was about fourteen was laying in his bed in his room. It was dark but he wasn't sleeping. He glanced out the window at the night sky. Chris closed his eyes as he signed and rolled over onto his side. His door started to open, Chris opened and watched the shadow of the open door._

_"Chrissy" a small voice called. Chris sat up and looked at his visitor._

_"another nightmare, Mellie?" The girl nodded. She had long dark brown hair that almost went to her waist and bangs, chocolate brown eyes, and a light tan colored skin. The girl was eleven years and idolized Chris. "come here" She left the doorway and crawled into the bed next to Chris. He wrapped his blanket around her to keep her warm. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he help her close. "what this time?" he asked even though he already knew what it probably was._

_"everything that happened at your birthday" she replied as a tear rolled down her cheek. Chris thought back to that dreadful day "I miss momma" she whispered_

_"me too, Mel" she whispered back "but now its you and me" she looked up at Chris "and I promise I will never let anybody or anything hurt you. Ever"_

Phoebe opened her eyes and stared at sleeping Chris. So many questions ran through her mind. She's never really gotten a premonition off of Chris before. Especially of there future/his past. Chris started to stir so Phoebe quickly left, forgetting about the glasses Piper asked for. She rushed back over to her sisters.

"where are the glasses?" Piper asked Phoebe

"I think your right" Both Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe confused "about Chris hiding something again" she added

"how do you know?" Paige asked

"he was sleeping in the storage room, I touched him and had a premonition" Phoebe replied quickly

"what did you see?" Piper asked curiously

"I'm not really sure" Phoebe replied "But I wanna see more"

"what do you mean?" Paige asked confused

"what if we cast a spell" Phoebe suggested. She continued when neither of her sister said anything "I mean if we ask him you know he won't tell us anything. Besides what could be bigger than Wyatt turning evil"

"I guess you right" Piper said "but what kind of spell"

"Not sure yet" Phoebe replied with a shrug "but meet me in the attic so we can hopefully get some answers"

"i guess, but I'll probably have to call Derek to see if he'll keep Wyatt a little longer" Piper

"I guess i'm in if your both in" Paige added with a shrug.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours all three Charmed Ones were in the attic like planned. Phoebe was finishing up the spell while Piper was on the phone with Derek and Paige was flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows.<p>

"done" Phoebe announced. Piper and Paige both looked over at Phoebe.

"I'll call you back later, Derek" Piper hung up the phone and walked over to her sisters.

"ready?" Phoebe asked

"I think were as ready as we'll ever be" Paige replied before they started chanting

_Hear now the words of the witches._  
><em>The secrets we hid in the night.<em>  
><em>Hear these words, hear the ryme.<em>  
><em>Heed the hope within my mind.<em>  
><em>Reveal to us the secrets he hides in his mind.<em>  
><em>Remove the Chains and walls he has up.<em>  
><em>Show us what is hiddin fom his head.<em>  
><em>Show us what we wish to hear.<em>  
><em>Bless it be.<em>

After they chanted the spell white lights started to form in the attic near them.

"Chris! It's Important!" Phoebe called but he didn't show up "Chris, Piper is hurt!" Seconds later blue and white orbs appeared in the attic. Which soon materialized into Chris.

"what happened?" Chris quickly asked, But then saw Piper fine "she's not hurt"

"hello Christopher" Chris knew that voice too well. He quickly turned around and saw the one person he despised most in the world.

"Wyatt?" Chris choked out

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try and post the next chapter either Friday or next Friday. So chapter two will be up soon for those who have read this.<strong>


	2. Seeing Each Other Again

Chapter 2: Seeing Each Other Again

Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing. His older brother from the future was staring at him. The same person who killed his fiance and other people he cared about. He had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly. But Wyatt was still standing in front of him. Except he looked just as confused as Chris did. The brother both looked over at there pregnant mother and aunts.

"what the _hell_ is he doing here?" Chris demanded

"we cast a spell" Phoebe said

"obviously" Chris snapped

"It was to find out what your hiding" Paige told him

"I'm not hiding anything. You know everything...now" Chris replied

"when you saw Adam, Angelina, and Angelica you like froze and you have been ignoring us the last few days" Piper reminded him

"The Edwards?" Chris glanced at Wyatt before rolling his eyes

"so you summoned one of the two people I hate most in the world!" Chris shook his head "I can't deal with this right now" was all Chris said before orbing out of the attic.

"well, if you could just sent me back then..."

"you are not going anywhere...yet" Piper told Wyatt. He was bout to object but Piper interrupted him "do not even think about arguing with me, mister" Wyatt nodded "now, we need to get this settled so we can back to trying to figure out who turns you evil"

"I forgot like Chris you guys still believe in that whole good vs evil crap" Wyatt mumbled

"what are you talking abut?" Paige asked confused

"good and evil don't matter" Wyatt replied "power does" Before any of the Charmed Ones could say anything there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get that" Piper said as she started to leave the attic "everybody better still be here when I get back"

"now what?" Phoebe asked

"this was all your idea in the first place" Paige reminded Phoebe. Only to make Phoebe roll her eyes in response.

"I'll start scrying for Chris and if worse comes to worse we can always summon him back here" Phoebe said as she headed to get the map and crystal. While Wyatt signed and sat down on the old couch.

* * *

><p>Piper reached the front door but stopped for a second trying to take in everything that has happened today. First she finds out Chris is hiding something, her and her sisters cast a spell and bring the future version of her other son to the past, Chris leaves, and they don't know where. Piper shook her head before opening the door. She smiled when she saw Derek with little Wyatt and Caleb.<p>

"Hey" Piper said as Derek handed Wyatt to her

"can you do me a favor?" Derek asked

"maybe" she replied

"can you watch Caleb for a few hours?" He asked "I got called into work and its getting late" Derek explained

"ummm"

"unless now is a bad time" Piper shook her head

"it's fine. I'll watch him" Piper assured him

"you sure?" Piper nodded "okay" Derek handed Caleb to Piper "bye, buddy" Caleb waved to his dad "bye"

"bye" Piper closed the door with her foot. She carried both Caleb and Wyatt into the conservatory where Wyatt's playpen was. She set the two almost one and a half year old's in the playpen and smiled at them. But they didn't notice because they were busy playing with Wyatt's toys.

* * *

><p>Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt were all still in the attic. The only that that has changed was that Paige was now scrying and Phoebe was helping her. Wyatt was still quietly sitting on the couch. Most likely thinking about what has happened the past half hour or hour. Everything was quiet in the attic. Nobody wanted to say anything and nobody knew what to say.<p>

"Phoebe!" Piper called from down stairs.

"I'll be back" Phoebe said as she started to leave the attic

"I'm gonna go with you" Wyatt said getting up off the couch. Phoebe nodded and the left the attic. Leaving Paige alone by herself.

"there has to be somebody these two will listen to..." Paige mumbled "...one more spell couldn't hurt" She said to herself as she went to get a piece of paper and a pen.

* * *

><p>Phoebe and Wyatt reached the conservatory where they found Piper with little Wyatt and Caleb. Wyatt glared at little Caleb as he remembered the things he is going to do in the future. Without noticing he made a fist in his right hand, wanting to get is anger out.<p>

"Piper, why did you call?" Phoebe asked

"I told Derek I would watch Caleb" Piper replied "do you think we should drop little Wyatt and Caleb off at magic school until we find Chris?"

"I think I know where Chris is" Wyatt spoke up "making both Phoebe and Piper look at him.

"what do you mean?" Piper asked

"i know a place Chris goes when he wants to be alone" Was all Wyatt said before black orbing out of the Manor. Leaving behind a confused Piper and Phoebe. Wyatt materialized on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He looked around and found his younger brother sitting on the top looking down at the cars. "you always did come here to be alone"

"so why are you here?" Chris asked not looking away from the street.

"mom, aunt Phoebe and Paige won't send me back until you go back the Manor" Wyatt replied "and I have some business to take care of in the future"

"like I care what you have to do" Chris snapped

"I could always kill you now" Wyatt made an energy ball appear in his hand "since you got away last time" Chris took his attention away from the driving cars below and turned his attention towards his older brother.

"you mean when I wouldn't join you and you killed Bianca?" Chris shook his head, wanting today to be over with "you'll never change will you?"

"your just now realizing this, Christopher?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"you know I don't like being called Christopher" Chris reminded Wyatt

"exactly" Wyatt said as he made the energy ball in his hand disappear

"I thought you were going to kill me?" Chris asked mocking the way Wyatt said it before "I mean it wouldn't be the first time you killed one of you siblings, now would it Wyatt?" Chris taunted Wyatt of that painful memory that eats both of them up.

"that was an accident and you know it" Wyatt growled

"doesn't matter you can't change what you did!" Chris yelled "but maybe if I change the past it will"

"when will you get it through your thick head I don't need to be saved and I don't want to be saved!" Wyatt yelled back at Chris.

"like I give a crap what you want" Chris shook his head and glanced down at the busy cars below.

"just thought you'd want to come back to the Manor at free will" Wyatt said. Chris looked back at him confused

"what are you talking about?"

"aunt Phoebe said if they couldn't find you they were going to summon your ass back to the manor" Wyatt told him

"like you really care what happens to me" Wyatt shook his head

"I don't...anymore" With that said Wyatt black orbed back to the Manor leaving Chris alone again. Chris closed his eyes and let out a breathe before following his brother.

* * *

><p>Piper and Phoebe were pacing back and fourth in the conservatory. They have no idea where Piper's future children are and they still don't know what Chris is hiding this time. Piper and Phoebe's head snapped towards the doorway when they head footsteps. A few seconds later Paige appeared with a women behind her.<p>

"Paige, who is she?" Piper asked confused

"I might cast another spell-"

"Paige!" Piper and Phoebe both yelled in unison.

"it was to summon somebody both Wyatt and Chris would listen to" Paige confessed "and then she appeared" the mystery women waved to Piper and Phoebe. She had long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a few inches taller than Piper.

"so...you know Wyatt and Chris in the future?" Piper asked. The women nodded.

"I definitely know Wyatt and Chris Halliwell better than anybody in the future" she replied. "..where are they?"

"good question" Phoebe mumbled

"Chris took off when he saw Wyatt" Paige started

"and Wyatt took off after he said he might know where Chris is" Phoebe finished

"if there together there probably fighting" the mystery women stated. She glanced to her left which is where she noticed baby Wyatt and Caleb. She didn't pay much attention to Wyatt but froze for a few seconds when she saw little Caleb. "is that little Wyatt...and Caleb Shield?"

"do you know Caleb in the future too?" Piper asked

"very well" the mystery women took her eyes off the two one year old and back to the Halliwell sisters.

"do you mind taking them upstairs to Wyatt's nursery?" Piper asked "when Wyatt and Chris get back it'll probably get loud"

"I don't mind" She went over at picked up both little boys before leaving the room. Piper and Phoebe both turned there attention to there younger sister.

"you cast another spell?" Phoebe asked "I thought you were scrying when Wyatt and I left?"

"I was" Paige said defensively "but you know Wyatt and Chris won't listen to us but maybe they will listen to her...we never learned her name" she mumbled the last part. Wyatt orbed back in the conservatory, followed by Chris. Piper and Phoebe both looked over at Paige. Wyatt and Chris followed there gaze.

"what happened?" Chris asked cautiously

"why do you think something happened?" Paige asked

"I've gotten to know you three pretty well" Chris replied eyeing the three Charmed Ones

"where were you...both?" Piper asked her sons. Without anybody noticing the mystery women came back in the doorway but instead leaned against the doorway and watched the scene in front of her.

"trying to get away from him" Chris said angrily "which didn't work very well"

"I just want to get back to the future" Wyatt now said angrily. The mystery women rolled her eyes at both men.

"_they haven't changed one bit_" she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"oh yeah so he can go back to ruling and screwing with the world" Chris snapped.

"are you two going to stop fighting long enough to at least say hello to me?" the mystery women spoke up. Both Wyatt and Chris turned around so fast they could have gotten whip last. They had to blink there eyes a few times to make sure they weren't hallucinating.

"Melinda?" the Halliwell brothers asked in unison

"yes, that's my name" she nodded "but what I don't get a hello or even a hug" Chris did something Piper, Phoebe, and Paige don't seen him do often, he smiled. But Wyatt was still shocked to see Melinda. Chris walked over to her and embraced her in his arms.

"I've missed you" Chris whispered in her ear

"good" she whispered back. Chris puled away but still held her close to him. He turned his attention to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige and ignoring Wyatt completely "which one of you three cast the damn spell?"

"not us" Phoebe said referring to her and Piper

"well, thanks a lot" Paige said before rolling her eyes

"why would you cast another spell? Last time you brought and evil, controlling, dictator, obsessive-"

"you do realize I'm standing right here Chris?" Wyatt asked interrupting Chris' rampage

"would you two knock it off with the fighting!" Piper yelled at Wyatt and Chris. Who looked at her a little shocked

"can you guys stop bringing people from the future to the past?" Melinda hit Chris in the shoulder before he could keep talking "ow" he looked at Melinda as Phoebe and Paige smiled a little. "what was that for?"

"One, for getting on my nerves. Two, for being even more bossy and controlling and aggravating than I remember" Melinda explained "I'm here now and you can't change that. So I suggest you get over and relax a little instead of being so strict and bossy for a change"

"I like her" Paige said when Melinda was done lecturing Chris. Phoebe nodded with a smiled and Piper smiled at how Chris looked so flustered. Wyatt on the other hand didn't no what to say to her. They did leave off on such good term unlike her and Chris. Melinda looked over at the Charmed Ones and couldn't help bu smile. But she glanced over at Wyatt and saw him looking at her.

"Wyatt" she said so he knew she acknowledged her presence

"Melinda" he said back

"Melinda, can I talk to you in private?" Phoebe asked out of nowhere.

"sure" Melinda nodded. Phoebe and Melinda started to walk out of the conservatory but stopped and looked back at Wyatt and Chris. "by the way..." they turned around to look at her "...your both huge control freaks" Melinda smiled at them before going to catch up with Phoebe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everybody for the follows, favorites, and comments. I appreciate it.<strong>

**If anybody wants anything to happen or whatever I'm open to suggestions and idea's.**

**In the next chapter..._Phoebe talks to Melinda about her premonition, Phoebe also over hears Chris and Melinda talking about the future, Another spell is cast, and the Charmed Ones get a glimpse at Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's past_.**

**I'm going to try and update as soon as possible.**


	3. Spells, Spells, and More Spells

Chapter 3: Spells, Spells, and More Spells

Melinda followed Phoebe into the living room. There Phoebe sat down on the couch and Melinda sat down next to her. She didn't know why Phoebe wanted to talk to her privately but she didn't mind, because she trusted Phoebe. Phoebe on the other hand immediately recognized Melinda from her premonition she got off of Chris. She knew something was up and that Chris wouldn't really tell her the truth. But maybe this Melinda girl will actually give her some answers.

"So, why'd you want to talk to me?" Melinda asked Phoebe

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want the honest truth" Melinda nodded "are you related to Wyatt and Chris?"

"why would you think that?" Melinda asked a little caught off guard

"I had a premonition of you and Chris. You two looked like you were in your early teens and said you missed your mother" Phoebe explained "I didn't tell my sisters because I didn't know what it meant. Then Paige summoned you hear and know Chris won't tell me the truth"

"how do you know I will?"

"I need to know. Are you a Halliwell?" Melinda debated in her head what she should do. In the end she shook her head.

"no" Melinda replied "just...close friends, that's all" Phoebe nodded, studying the young women trying to tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"okay" Phoebe nodded. There two were silent for a few minutes. Both lost in there own thoughts.

"is it okay if I go upstairs to see little Wyatt...and Caleb?" Melinda asked braking the silence.

"I guess so" Phoebe nodded and Melinda got up and left the living room. After she was gone Phoebe got up and headed back to the conservatory. There she found Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt. But no Chris. "where's Chris?"

"attic" Paige replied "he said he needed air"

"where's Melinda?" Piper asked when she noticed only Phoebe came in

"upstairs" Phoebe replied. Piper nodded "so, now what?"

"try and get some answers out of the three people from the future?" Paige suggested

"I'm going to get Chris and Melinda" Wyatt said starting to leave the conservatory. Only to be stopped by Phoebe.

"no. I'll go get them" Wyatt looked at her confused but Phoebe ignored it and left to go upstairs. Phoebe had a feeling if Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were all in the same room they would end up getting into a fight. As she was walking towards Wyatt's nursery she head heard two familiar voices instead of one. Not being able to resist Phoebe leaned against the doorway and listed to the conversation.

"its weird seeing him so little and vulnerable" Phoebe heard Melinda say. Phoebe peeked her head into the room a little bit. She thought Melinda would have been talking about Wyatt. But she was holding a sleeping baby Caleb instead.

"Derek looks like him" Melinda nodded at Chris' statement. Phoebe just watched as Chris and Melinda got quiet "Before when Phoebe asked to talk to you" Melinda looked over at Chris "what did she want?" he asked curiously

"I guess she had a premonition of us when we were younger" Melinda replied as she slowly rocked Caleb back and fourth"she said she knew you wouldn't tell her the truth so he asked me about it...She asked me if I was a Halliwell"

"did you?" Melinda looked at Chris curiously "lie or tell her the truth?"

"unfortunately I had to lie about who I am" Melinda replied "I didn't know what you already told them and I didn't want to mess anything up"

"_so she is related to us_" Phoebe thought to herself as she continued to ease drop.

"well, they would freak if they found out you were mine and Wyatt's little sister" Melinda nodded as she looked down at little Wyatt in his crib. Phoebe's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I still can't believe Paige summoned you here"

"well get over it, Chrissy" Chris rolled his eyes at his childhood nickname "cause your stuck with me"

"I'm sorry" Melinda set Caleb in Wyatt's crib before turning to her older brother

"why are you sorry?" she asked confused

"I promised you I wouldn't let anybody hurt you" Chris signed and took a deep breathe "and I failed...miserably at that promise"

"nobody is perfect Chris, you know that" Melinda tried to assure him. But Chris shook his head as the guilt came back.

"what's the last thing you remember?" Chris asked

"I arrived at the underworld, Wyatt already beat up Caleb, I ran to Caleb and everything went black, and now I'm here" Melinda explained "why do you ask?"

"I arrived there as Wyatt threw a fireball killing both of you" Chris confessed "I'm telling you this because I wanted you to hear it from me and not Wyatt"

"I die?" Chris nodded. Phoebe leaned against the wall taking in everything she just heard. The women Paige summoned is actually Wyatt and Chris' dead little sister. Who Wyatt kills along with Caleb. She still she was missing some things though. So Phoebe left the nursery and Chris and Melinda, and made her way back downstairs to her sister and nephew. There she found Piper and Paige sitting on the couch and Wyatt looking out the window in the conservatory.

"Piper, Paige cane I talk to you for a minute?" Piper and Paige who were in the middle of a conversation looked over at Phoebe.

"where's Chris and Melinda? I thought you went to get them?" Piper asked when she noticed they weren't with Phoebe. Wyatt looked away from the window and over at Phoebe hearing Chris and Melinda weren't with her.

"uh, that's kind of what I need to talk to you guys about" Phoebe replied kind of fast. Catching onto the urgency Paige stood up from the couch and helped Piper up.

"okay" Piper looked over at Wyatt "we'll be back in a few minutes"

"alright" he nodded. Piper and Paige followed Phoebe into the kitchen "so, why do you need to talk to us?"

"I overheard Chris and Melinda talking in Wyatt's nursery" Piper and Paige nodded "I think we need to cast one last spell" she suggested

"are you nuts?" Piper a little loudly "the past two spells that were cast already brought back my other son from the future and...there friend...I guess"

"what kind of spell?" Paige asked changing the subject

"It doesn't matter because nobody is casting a spell" Piper told her younger sisters

"it would just let us see some of Chris' memories to see what they are hiding from us" Phoebe said ignoring what Piper said

"isn't that like an invasion of privacy?" Paige asked

"maybe-"

"we are not casting a spell to spy on my sons memories" Piper interrupting Phoebe

"It would just be to see how he knows the Edwards" Phoebe tried to assure Piper. "remember you were the first one of us that wanted to figure out what Chris was hiding"

"yeah, but-"

"If this idea of Phoebe's works then we can send Wyatt and Melinda back and try and forget all of this" Paige suggested

"alright" Piper said in defeat. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument and she also wanted to know what Chris isn't telling them.

* * *

><p>After Piper agreed to do the spell the three sisters orbed up to the attic. There Phoebe started working on a spell and Piper and Phoebe started working on a finished writing down the spell as she looked over at her sisters.<p>

"I don't get why we need a potion" Phoebe thought out loud

"were going to drink this after we say the spell" Piper explained. "our bodies will be here but our subconscious will see Chris' memories. Almost like the time you guys went in my mind" Paige started putting the potion in three viles, one for each of them,

"okay well the spell is done"

"so is the potion" Paige handed a vile with the potion in it to each of her sisters. The three sisters sat down on the old couch and Phoebe began chanting the spell.

_Hear these words, hear the ryme._  
><em>Heed the hope within my mind.<em>  
><em>Send us forward in time,<em>  
><em>Where we seek answers to find,<em>  
><em>In another place and time to see,<em>  
><em>Let us see what Piper's children are hiding,<em>  
><em>Do not let it be binding,.<em>  
><em>Let it be.<em>

After Phoebe chanted the spell Piper, Phoebe, and Paige each drank the potion. All three of them fell back on the couch as there subconscious selves started to visit memories.

* * *

><p>Chris and Melinda walked downstairs to find Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Except once they got in the conservatory the only person they found was Wyatt sitting in one of the chairs. Chris cleared his throat and Wyatt looked over at his younger brother and sister.<p>

"where's Piper, Phoebe, and Paige?" Chris asked

"they left to talk privately or something" Wyatt replied "so its just us"

"yeah that's fantastic" Chris said as he leaned against the doorway "just like old times, right?"

"Chris, don't start a fight" Melinda warned him "that's the last thing we need right now"

"no, Chris just again why don't you. I know already that you hate me" Wyatt said as he started to walk closer to Chris and Melinda "it's been made pretty clear over the years"

"well, if you weren't such an evil bastard it wouldn't be that way, now would it" Chris snapped

"what are you still pissed off Beth chose to be with me and not you" Wyatt snapped back. Chris glared at his older brother.

"knock it off you guys" Melinda tried to stop the fight that was starting

"or was it when I killed Angie, or Angel, or Adam, or Bianca..." Chris' fist balled up ready to swing at his brother " or was it when I killed Mellie and Caleb without even blinking" Without thinking Chris punched Wyatt in the face, making him fall to the ground. "getting angry are we, Chris?"

"screw you!" Chris yelled

"knock it off both of you!" Melinda yelled at both of them

"he started it" Wyatt said as he got up off the ground "and I'm going to finish it" With a wave of his hand Wyatt flung Chris across the room into a cabinet, smashing it to pieces. An energyball appeared in Wyatt's hand and he threw it as Chris as he was trying to get up off the ground, Quickly Melinda put up her hands and it froze before it hit Chris. Chris moved out of the way just in time as the energyball destroyed the cabinet even more. Wyatt turned to Melinda "getting in the way again, Mel?"

"leave her alone!" Chris demanded as he walked back over to his older brother and younger sister"I might not have been able to protect her last time. But I swear this time you are not going to hurt her"

"when Mom, aunt Phoebe and Paige cast the spell to reverse thing I'll go back to the future and she'll back to being dead" Wyatt reminded Chris "You Can't Save Her!" Wyatt yelled

"watch me" Chris threatened "come on, Mellie" Chris grabbed Melinda's hand "let's go back upstairs away from psyco"

"I'm the psyco?"

"that's what I said" Chris said before orbing back up to the nursery with Melinda.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everybody for the follows, favorites, and comments. I appreciate it.<strong>

**If anybody wants anything to happen or whatever I'm open to suggestions and idea's.**

**In the next chapter..._Piper, Phoebe, and Paige visit some of Chris' memories _**

**I'm going to try and update as soon as possible.**


End file.
